


Not Alone

by fictionforlife



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Art, Crying John Watson, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife
Summary: John Watson still grieved for Sherlock Holmes. This time he did not suffer it alone.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightymads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymads/gifts).



> Dear Mightymads, your want-to-receive list ticked so many of my boxes!  
> I decided to go with Post-Reichenbach with a bit of H/C and romance, because they spoke to me the most.  
> Hope you like!
> 
> Thank you Mods for the much-needed extra time :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Journeys End in Lovers’ Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124095) by [mightymads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymads/pseuds/mightymads)




End file.
